


Yona of the Dawn: Achluphobia

by FoxxyGold



Series: The Giant List of Phobias [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Depression, Other, Phobias, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGold/pseuds/FoxxyGold
Summary: The dark was intolerable, just as intolerable as being treated like nothing. Yet, your big sister Yona knew how to make the darkness and all your sadness just disappear.





	Yona of the Dawn: Achluphobia

Achluphobia: the fear of darkness, also known or listed as Lygophobia, Myctophobia, and Scotophobia

Sitting hunched up in your cloak underneath a tree, you stared off into the distance quietly, and your eyes empty of hope or of happiness. You didn’t ask to be the younger sister of Yona, the pretty girl with red hair. You were always second, the younger sister, the less thought of. It was always Yona here’s this, Yona happy birthday, Yona you’re so pretty. You were always in her shadow, like an ant under a king. It was suffocating, being in her shadow, being in the dark of your own sister. You did everything you could to stand out; you were faster to pick up a bow and arrows, ready to pick up a sword and fight, ready to talk your way and find your way out of situations Yona would cry to herself about, but no one cared. They always worried about Yona, Hak never wanted her to pick up a weapon, the other guys always wanted to protect her, complimented about how brave she was, loved her.

“Hey (y/n) we’re leaving.” You looked up from your depressive trance and noticed the light peaking from the leaves. It was early morning, the sun just beginning to rise above the mountains and shining down on the trees above. You had gone another night, scared, terrified, and sick to your stomach of what could happen to everyone, of what could happen to you in the forest's darkness around you. Grabbing a staff you had leaned on after going days without sleep, you forced yourself on your feet, struggling to stand before moving forward to catch with the group. Yoon, who had been the one to call out to you, watched you with an annoyed expression.

“Ugh, we can’t just stand around waiting for you to catch up to us all day,” he scoffed. Your grip on your staff tightened. If you were Yona he’d be sympathetic, if you were Yona you’d be treated differently. They’d shower you in attention, asking to carry you, encouraging you on to walk forward. But they all just stared you down. You were extra baggage, just garbage waiting to be tossed to the side once you were dead and couldn’t walk anymore.

“I’ll stay in the back and make sure she stays with the rest of us, we need to keep going,” Hak said. Grabbing his weapon and shifting his area of where he’d be walking with the group. You clenched your teeth tightly, thankful for the hood covering your face as you held back tears of anguish. As you pushed on, surprising everyone with how quickly you kept up with the rest of the group, you felt dizzy and sick when you finally reached a mountain pass with the group. By the simple entrance, it didn’t look safe, but there would not be any other way through to get to where you all needed to be.   
“Let’s get going then,” you barked. Your grip was tight, knuckled white as your nails dug into the wood.

“Are you joking, this doesn’t look safe for Yona to travel in,” Yoon said. Something in your soul cracked as he spoke.

“We have no other option, do we?” You seethed, glaring at Yoon form under your head.

“But Yona could get hurt.” Crack.

“We need to keep moving.”

“Yona needs to stay close.” Crack.

“Then she’ll keep close to you, let’s just go!” You smacked the bottom of your staff roughly into the floor, emphasizing your impatience and annoyance. As the group drew in to stay closer toward one another, you felt your stomach churn as you entered the cavern. There was no light, just the pitch black abyss that felt like it stretched on forever. So many things could happen; too many things could be down here wanting to kill all of you.

What if there are tons of people just hiding, waiting to jump out and kill all of you? Weapons driven deep into your chest tearing open and into your body only for your organs to be harvested and sold on some kind of black market. You felt your throat closing in, it almost felt like your lungs were collapsing in on yourself as you found it harder and harder to breathe the more the dark cavern walls closed in around you. You wanted to cry, scream, kick, and puke it was so frustrating. Why couldn’t anyone see your fear, why didn’t anyone care about you? Why did everyone have to pretend that you were okay?! A sudden sense of clarity washed over your body as you felt your hand gently being taken into someone else’s, the warmth radiating up, into your arm and then your heart. Beside you stood your sister, smiling softly as she held your hand in a manner to comfort you. Despite how much you hated the special treatment your sister got, you could never hate her. In your early childhood years, she was there for you in the darkness, hugging you, crying with you about your mother who had passed away. She was the only beckon of light in this hallway you could ever lean on. Squeezing her hand, and feeling thankful that someone who loved you was still around to help you feel better even if it felt like all was lost.

Despite the darkness, that had been closing in, with your sister by your side, holding your hand and helping you through the way, it felt like the darkness had receded as if with your sister by your side it couldn’t swallow and suffocate you in one go. Things felt like, for the rest of the trip down the cavern, things would go okay. No matter what the others did, Yona would love you, be there for you, no matter what, and the little hope left in your soul seemed to burn brighter at knowing just that little information. Soon enough, the exit was soon visible, the sun still in the sky, shining across the world. You squeezed your sister’s hand tightly, quietly thanking her in your own silent way for the comfort of before.

“Yona,” you spoke up, ready to thank her, tell her how much you loved her before suddenly feeling the world around you begin violently shaking. The two of you looked at one another as the world around your shifted and shook, the floor beneath your own feet giving out beneath you into a cavern. Both you and your sister let out a strangled cry as you dangled over the edge, Yona just barely hanging onto your hand. The little flame of hope in your heart had just been diminished as you felt the darkness of the cavern looming over, ready to take you down along with your sister. As Yona let out a cry of agony, struggling to hold on to you, all six boys from up ahead, yelled out to Yona in concern, Hak was first to race his way toward both of you.

“Yona, I don’t want you trapped in here, please just go!” You could vomit, the anxiety beginning to sink in. Maybe it was just your imagination, or maybe it was some disgusting form of magic, but it felt like something was pulling you. As if millions of dark tendrils were curling their way around your legs and pulling you down, trying to drag your sweet older sister along with you. You grip was tight, you didn’t want to leave her, you wanted to stay and fight for your life with her. But, there would be no fighting left to do if you both died down here. You released your grip, no longer fighting to live, no longer fighting to pull yourself up.

“(Y/N) please don’t let go! You’re the only family I have left!” Yona cried, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes. The tears from her face quickly flowed, slowly dripping from her face to land on your cheeks as the two of you stared at one another.

“I’m sorry Yona, but you have your own mission. I don’t believe, I was meant to be here. I’m so sorry, for weighing you and the group down,” you smiled up at her. Hak quickly made his way to Yona’s side and dropped his weapon, thrusting his hand out too you.

“(Y/n) grab my hand now! We have to go!” You glanced over at Hak, before slowly looking back at Yona who was crying and begging you to take his hand.

“You’re the best big sister anyone could have asked for Yona, I’m sorry I was dead weight, and I’m so sorry I couldn’t have done more to make you proud or happy.”

“(Y/n) please! Take Hak’s hand I can’t hold anymore!” Yona continued to sob loudly, her wailing echoing and bouncing off of the shaking walls, dust, and debris falling into your hair and eyes. You gave a small shake of your head.

“I love you Yona, I’m sorry.” You relaxed your body completely, becoming dead weight in her grasp. Yona fought with all her might to pull you up so Hak could grab your other arm or your shoulder to hoist you up. Before he could grab you, her strength gave through, your hand slipping from hers. Life seemed to slow down in those few seconds as she watched you close your eyes, accepting the fate of death as you fell down the sinkhole that had formed amid the sudden earthquake. Yona almost threw herself over the edge trying to reach out and catch you before Hak forced her back. He grabbed his weapon and threw Yona over his shoulder, running as fast as he could to escape out of the cave they had taken.

Once out safely, Hak collapsed to the floor, setting Yona down carefully. She curled into the floor, hunching over and sobbing loudly, remembering all the nights you crawled into bed with her because of your abnormal heightened fear of the dark, scared something would get the both of you. Those times she held your hand when you were sick and the lights in your room had been turned off and windows curtained to keep it cool so you wouldn’t overheat. Yona dug her nails into the floor, replaying the scene from mere seconds ago in her hand. If only she had held on longer, if only she had pulled you up higher, if only she had been strong enough.

As you watched Hak pull her back as you sunk into the abyss below, you hugged your arms tightly around yourself, struggling to breathe as the surrounding black engulfed you, just like it had been waiting to do since the beginning. You pictured Yona, her smiling face, those bright eyes, all the fun times she had with Hak and Soon-Won when all of you were younger. Her bright smile made the dark just a bit tolerable, and soon enough, you wouldn’t have to be afraid of the dark anymore. Soon enough, all you’d be dreaming about were the old days of playing in the snow and drinking tea with your big sister.


End file.
